deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tabuu vs Giratina
Tabuu vs Giratina is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 12! Smash Bros vs Pokemon! They essentially own their own dark realm, but does the Subspace Army leader slay a Legendary Pokemon? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: In all aspects of culture and fiction, there is a romanticised vision of what other realms may exist beyond our own. Boomstick: Some envision beauty, and purity. But on the flip side, there is always a murky, dark realm for people to fear. ' Wiz: Whether it be the fear of deep Subspace, and Tabuu - the mysterious antagonist of Smash Bros. Brawl. '''Boomstick: Or the isolated disarray of the Distortion World - roamed by the fearsome Giratina. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Tabuu (Step: Subspace) Wiz: For the longest time, the worst for Smash players to fear was the spectating Master Hand, seemingly the higher power of their universe. But one day, amid an exhibition match between Mario and Kirby, a new force made itself known - shaking the Smash world to its core. 'Boomstick: This intrusive faction was Subspace, and they were setting up shop all over the show - daring the heroes to come in after them. ' Wiz: And so they did. Fighting through the hordes of Subspace enemies, and minions of Bowser, they managed to infiltrate Subspace, where Ganondorf and Bowser's boss had been waiting for them: Master Hand. Or, so it had seemed. '''Boomstick: Turns out, it was a trap! Master Hand was chained by Tabuu, who had a pretty good view of Ganondorf betraying Bowser by the way. He subdued the evil king and then even wiped out Master Hand - with ease. Wiz: There was a new lord of Subspace at this point, and no one knew quite what to do. Boomstick: So, Mario decided to give Tabuu a little frown, a growl and earned a massive slap in the mouth for it. Tabuu spared no one; powerful characters including Link, Pit, Lucario, Samus, Marth - all of them were gone: in the blink of an eye! ' Wiz: If not for the timed badges, and Kirby's hunger, no one would be able to challenge Tabuu. The roster set about freeing all members - including long time nuisances like Wario, Bowser, Ganondorf and King Dedede to conquer the Great Maze. '''Boomstick: With the maze out of the way, the fighters confronted Tabuu, nearly being defeated a second time if not for the timely rescue by Sonic the Hedgehog. ' Wiz: Tabuu put up a great fight; he took on at least six characters in a head on duel and when he was defeated, it did cause the simultaneous and complete collapse of the Subspace realm. The day was saved. But, it was never an easy bout - and Tabuu had plenty of an arsenal to keep the top of the line Nintendo heroes on their toes. (Boss Battle 1 SSBB) '''Boomstick: Tabuu possessed a Shark Blade, which sees him physically transform into a blade that sweeps high , and across the full stage. It can be shielded, but only if you hit absolutely perfectly. Otherwise, he'll simply smash your shield and leave you very vulnerable. Wiz: The Subspace Leader also uses moves such as the Golden Bracket, which can be an insta kill on higher difficulties, seeing him ensnare characters in the energy bracket and then slamming them down almost in a spiking drop. Or he can attack with Ghost Projections, launching replicas of himself at foes in a variety of directions. Or he can lasso foes with the Chains of Light - a technique used to restrain Master Hand himself and one hit defeated Ganondof when he landed on them. Boomstick: He one shot Ganondorf? Damn! Wiz: Hey, if he only hits you once, then you ought to consider yourself a little lucky; the guy can deliver Rapid Chops with razor sharp hands, clawing at targets and pinning them in place as he does so. Boomstick: And he has some seriously annoying long range attacks. He has Pinpoint Explosions, which deal a lot of damage. Though, he does essentially point to exactly where they blasts will be. But you still want to not get hit with that shit. Or he can shower his enemies in bullets that he summons from his bare damn hands. Wiz: The bullets aren't too hard hitting, but they add up; and they keep the target pinned down long enough for the final move of the sequence to hit: a giant explosive ball. Not too hard to dodge, but its primary function is to block foes who are overzealous and eager to attack up close. The Dragon Laser is a particularly nasty move as well; Tabuu summons a massive dragon head shaped weapon and after a short power up, fires a massive beam- Boomstick: KAMEHAMEHA! Wiz: Sorta like that, yeah. They bear a creepy resemblance to the Dark Cannons Bowser, Wario and Ganondorf were lugging around in the rest of the story. Boomstick: What about that nasty looking Shuriken Boomerang. The thing looks like it should be on the end of industrial tools, not in a Nintendo game. Wiz: A powerful move, with the sneaky factor of looping back around. So if an opponent feels they’ve done well to dodge, they’re about to be in for a nasty surprise. Or he can protect himself at close range with an electric shield, a crackling aura of static momentarily surrounds him – which does leave him open to ranged attacks but melee fighters have a particularly harder time penetrating this defence. Boomstick: You may have heard of laser eye surgery; it’s a real staple of modern science. But Tabuu’s version is a little different. Wiz: What – What on Earth are you talking about? Boomstick: Tabuu likes to use his eyes as lasers, performing a surgery whereby he removes his opponents from the battlefield, that’s what I mean. Also, check out how big he projects himself; he’s making absolutely fucking sure you aren’t hiding from that. Wiz: His next attack is his most well known; it is the move that turned the majority of the Brawl roster into trophies after all. Boomstick: A move that taught us all how to use the down dodge several times over… Wiz: Tabuu’s wings are indeed a deadly force, being able to defeat most fighters in a single swipe. They are tricky to dodge, and Tabuu can seemingly freely summon the wings from nowhere. Boomstick: Those wings were responsible for the annihilation of the roster, but they don’t seem very durable. While threatening as an attack (ask anyone) Sonic was able to destroy them both on impact from a simple Spin Dash. Wiz: Flimsy though they may be, Tabuu simply grew two more wings and proceeded to go to battle with the roster. They also appear to be more ranged despite their appearance. Therefore, Tabuu tends to find a higher vantage point to use them from, making him harder to reach when trying to stop the attack. Boomstick: He is definitely one of the bosses that struck fear into the kids playing Smash at the time. Makes you wonder why he never even appeared in World of Light. Wiz: Were the two big bad entities not enough for you? Also, he did appear- Boomstick: In the form of a metallic Bayonetta, I know. But it’s never the same as before. Tabuu uses the Winged Tabuu attack to turn the heroes such as Fox, Lucario, Link, Pit etc into trophies, before pulling the Great Maze together around him. Giratina (Distortion World) Wiz: Sinnoh and Generation IV of Pokemon saw the introduction of many deity level Pokemon. We had beings of time, space and even the Pokemon god himself. But there was another legendary dragon by the name of Giratina. The Pokemon had been banished to the Distortion World because of its violent tendencies, but from the shadows, it watched the old world. Waiting. Boomstick: So, enough of a scary myth to shit up the kids of the Sinnoh region and make sure they did as they were told. And you better hope it stays on that side, because it was a hard thing to fare against. Unless little Timmy packed a Master Ball. I mean, then it's all good; no one is going to be taking ''his ''lunch money any more. Wiz: Giratina combined the Pokemon types of Dragon and Ghost - therefore Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Bug, and Poison are not very effective, largely thanks to the Dragon type aspect alone. Boomstick: However, Fairy, Ghost, Dragon and Ice were the recommended types to engage with. So, basically another Giratina would be ideal, huh? Wiz: Well, until it decided to go rogue. Remember, this being is called the Renegade Pokemon – and it stands over 14 foot tall. Boomstick: Jesus. Wiz: Closer to Satan actually. And it has a weight of 1653.5 pounds. Boomstick: A part of me wants to diss it. The other part of me is thinking ‘damn, you’d know about it if that thing hit you.” Wiz: Yeah, no kidding. Giratina did manage to cross paths with the likes of Ash on their journey, being the target of a Pokemon hunter. Obviously, Giratina prevailed by the movie’s conclusion. But something else that is worth noting is Giratina has two different forms. Boomstick: In the Distortion World, Giratina lives in its Origin Form being slightly lighter but towering over 20 feet! It resembles more a giant floating spider. Wiz: A giant floating spider that traded off Defence and Special Defence for increased Attack and Special Attack. Not that the margin is drastic; Giratina has plenty of moves to compensate for both the Origin and Altered Forms in a match. (Vs Galactic Commander) Boomstick: Giratina can slow down the speed of foe Pokemon thanks to its Scary Face. With Scary Face, the stat for Speed is lowered by one stage, and can be used time and time again. Wiz: With the foe’s speed now at a crawl, Giratina could then take down his targets with Ancient Power: a Rock type move that sees the user lift and telekinetically launch rocks at a target, potentially causing all the user’s stats to increase. Boomstick: So, you get stronger for throwing rocks at people? I can work with that! Clunking footsteps are heard. Wiz: Oh god, Boomstick NO! Technical Difficulties. Wiz: How the hell did you get off your sentence so soon? Boomstick: Eh, threw rocks at the cops too. Just don’t answer the door at any point in the episode. Or… ever. Wiz: Great. As long as you’re here, help me with this okay? Giratina, being a powerful Ghost, is able to use many moves with STAB effects. Chief among them being Ominous Wind, sweeping across the stage and has 60 damage, partnered with 100 accuracy. Like Ancient Power, it has a ten percent chance of increasing all Giratina’s stats. However, the move only has 5 PP so Giratina must use it sparingly. Boomstick: What about moves like Will-O-Wisp? Giratina can outright burn a target just on the impact of the move, lowering the target’s Attack stat. Or, how about his versatile claws? Giratina can use both Dragon and Shadow Claw, STAB bonuses in both to rake a foe for 80 and 70 damage respectively. Wiz: Giratina can also use a priority move if it needs to. Shadow Sneak is another Ghost type move, this time offering 40 damage, but retaining 100 accuracy. Giratina slips into the shadows before the target can move and then delivers an extension of the shadow itself to attack from behind the enemy. Boomstick: Oh yeah, I remember Shadow Sneak; that was the move that fucked aDrive’s GBA Season 4 run up. Wiz: Yeah… but more impressively, it can also allow Giratina to gain a speed edge momentarily over much faster foes than itself. Boomstick: Another move in Giratina’s arsenal is Aura Sphere. Yeah, I too remember thinking this was Lucario exclusive, but the move is about as sacred as Shadow the Hedgehog’s Chaos Control. Any way, this Fighting type move has 80 damage and 20 PP. But the unique selling point of this move? It is a move that never misses its target. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Wiz: Unless you use Protect, Bounce, Fly, Dig, Dive a- Boomstick: Alright, ALRIGHT! Enough! But really, Aura Sphere is no joke. I mean, they looked impressive when Lucario whipped them out, but this is a beast several times bigger and more frightening. Wiz: What about the Special Attack called Earth Power? Giratina strikes the ground strong enough to cause eruptions beneath the target. It has the base stat of 90 damage and 100 accuracy, making it one of the most powerful Ground type moves in the series – as well as being one of Giratina’s most reliable moves in its whole arsenal. Boomstick: Earth Power can also lower the Special Defence stat of the target, a ten percent chance again if you wanna be specific. So, this thing rules hell, but can use Earth’s power? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Cripes. I mean, it is the big, badass dragon thingy so who am I to complain? Then again, the signature move of this Pokemon is the deadly Shadow Force. Wiz: A two staged attack, Shadow Force is used when Giratina disappears into the shadows, and unleashes a deadly physical assault upon re-entering the world. It has 100 accuracy, and also possesses 120 power. If Giratina has a Power Herb, then this attack is instantaneous and does not need the second turn to complete. Boomstick: How do you defend yourself against that? Wiz: Other than sheer luck on the dodge? You don’t; not even Detect or Protect will save you from it. There is even the instant that if a target uses Minimise to avoid the attack, Giratina ignores the lowered accuracy and deals even more damage, though this only came to be in Generation VI. Boomstick: What evil person at Game Freak thought that up? Wiz: No idea. So, as you can tell: Giratina is a fierce legendary Pokemon, and the people of Sinnoh and beyond remain thankful for its banishment from the real realm. Boomstick: Sadly, he is not as strong as Arceus; falling to him even when alongside Palkia and Dialga. Although, he was able to temporarily overpower Dialga in a separate battle before the Time Pokemon managed to escape. There you have it: if even Dialga wants to escape your grasp, you had better hope Giratina’s focus is not on you. Giratina drags Dialga into the Distortion World, attacking it for the damage caused by Dialga vs Palkia in the past. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Subspace (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) '' (Mephiles' Whisper) No one knew really where it had come from. A large, purple blotch in the sky. It was a storm filled bruise of an opening, a wound in the very fabric of the realm. And one that had caught the attention of the now furious Giratina. Where many other Pokemon had cowered away from the rupture, the Renegade Pokemon rushed with a full head of steam. With a snarl, it entered the new world and began raising all kinds of hell in his true forme. Daring into the shadows for the one responsible to take the bait and accept the challenge. And then, amid the carnage, Giratina looked upwards and saw it: the spheres of a Great Maze. Well, alright then. With a shrieking cry, Giratina's claws began to pry away at the maze, where he was shoved back by a swipe from the one called Tabuu. The pair glared from afar, Tabuu's ice cold, expressionless face contrasting with the raging, red hot cry of Giratina - order would be restored! If it could win this... (Battle: Primal Groudon / Primal Kyogre) '''FIGHT!' With that sentiment in mind, the dragon rushed onward, spitting a vicious Aura Sphere immediately at the Subspace army leader. Tabuu took it on the chin, but as he fell back he transitioned into the Shark Blade and cut right at Giratina, who swooshed over the attack. Giratina then began to manipulate the wind, creating an eerie blow over the sky. Tabuu held tough, and transformed into the Shark again, cutting through the nipping wind. As he closed down the distance, he began clawing away at Giratina, prying at the Renegade Pokemon's defence. But the Pokemon pulled off, taking to the air and charging Aura Sphere up again. The Fighting type moves was then caught in the Chain of Light, before being slammed off the ground. Giratina raced towards Tabuu, which was noticed out of the corner of the blank eyes of the Subspace leader. With a precise throw, the chain snared around Giratina's face and began pulling the dragon back. Tabuu wrenched, looking to dislodge the head which seemed to be working, until Giratina momentarily dipped into the black. Only to reemerge behind Tabuu with a Shadow Sneak, knocking down his foe, and landing next to him, delivering Earth Power on the frustrated faceless being. Frustrated, but not defeated, Tabuu began spraying bullets with his hand, forcing Giratina into the air. He then dodged the giant explosive ball, but Tabuu was more than happy to wait for his next move to hit. Now several times larger, Tabuu fired down two lasers from his eyes, singeing the flesh of the Renegade Pokemon. Giratina looked to get around the giant Tabuu, but as soon as he reemerged to connect with Shadow Sneak, Tabuu caught him with the Brackets. For a moment, Giratina struggled, flailing angrily and firing off Ancient Power in all directions, but the resistance was worthless, and Tabuu slammed the Pokemon head first to the floor. It lifted its head, but Tabuu went about taking it off with a bladed hand, forcing Giratina to block with his spider like arms. Tabuu teleported back, letting Giratina make the next move, daring it to get back up. Of course, the Pokemon had intended to do just that, and threw out an Ominous Wind with a mighty cry. Tabuu had no intention of weathering the gust, and marked out a red row of light. After a second, it exploded on Giratina, forcing relief from the powerful wind. But, with the Ghost type move complete, Tabuu felt something shift about Giratina - though what it was remained unclear. It wouldn't matter in a moment any way. Tabuu sent his clones to flood the grounded Pokemon, which sparked a spamming of Ancient Power to resist them. Giratina then looked up and noticed that Tabuu was arming a powerful cannon. It had to be stopped! With a cry, and surge of adrenaline, Giratina charged with a Dragon Claw, primed to rip the head of the mysterious leader from his body. But it was inevitable, and the attack blasted Giratina right back to the ground, stunning it. (Tabuu) It took a second, but Giratina came around, and noticed Tabuu zipping around with teleports. Playing evasion? Good luck. The Pokemon casually tossed out an Aura Sphere, which caught the enigma in the back. Then with a rush, Giratina emerged, tagging Tabuu with Will O Wisp. The burn took place immediately, stopping Tabuu from using the Chain of Light when he tried. Giratina was now flanked by rocks, launching Ancient Power at his enemy. But Tabuu sent off projections to take the falls, and then slapped Giratina with his claws again. Giratina shrieked as it slammed him down with Dragon Claw, sending the target spiralling into the air. In a great position to use Winged Tabuu as well. Giratina knew something was up, firing an Aura Sphere, but the attack was obliterated and the Winged Tabuu attack sent Giratina right through to the floor. Giratina struggled on its stomach, and Tabuu levitated just before it with the laser again. As the weapon hummed its deathly noise, the burn took effect, knocking off the attack. Tabuu was livid, and began to restructure the attack, but as he went to launch, the delay began to make sense. Giratina used Earth Power to knock the cannon again, seeing it fire right into the abyss - the only light for miles. After his short time out, Giratina turned on the aggression once more with a deep Slash, raking the ribs and causing some Tabuu coloured flickers nearby. Tabuu responded with his Shark form, cutting across the chest, but feeling the burn the second he stopped the attack. Now both had gaping wounds, and they knew only one was going to come out ahead. (War's End 7) Tabuu launched a Shuriken Boomerang, forcing Giratina to try pushing it back with Ominous Wind. The two attacks collided on middle ground, leaving Giratina the happiest of the two at the moment. Until Tabuu decided to close in, feigning the chopping claws. Giratina looked to counter with Dragon Claw, but was caught in the Electric Shield. The sparks dug in, but Tabuu hadn't noticed that the Dragon Claw was still primed. With a massive slam, the attack put Tabuu across the area, hitting hard against the gates to the maze. He got back up, signalling the Chain of Light, which caught the tail of Giratina and spiked him into the floor. With a fierce noise, all the energy began to flow to Tabuu's wings. The butterfly wings began to glow, and Giratina had little to do. But wait... .. for the burn to knock off Tabuu once more. What's better, was Tabuu was feeling the fatigue, and was slow summoning up the wings. Except his target was... gone? Where the hell was Girati- FOUND IT! The fierce assault from behind caught out Tabuu as the Shadow Force slammed him through the gate. Tabuu was on his front and Giratina landed on his back, claws wrapping themselves around Tabuu's head, before a powerful tear saw the flicker of Tabuu violently turn to spasms. And then, completed his disappearance into nothingness. (Music Stops) Giratina panted, heavily breathing as it flew to the surface world, and then the Distortion World - letting itself heal. And then, simply gaze... KO! Conclusion (Battle at Spear Pillar) Boomstick: Well that got brutal in a hurry! Wiz: Considering the hard hitting potential of both Tabuu and Giratina, this was always going to be a slug fest. What set apart the combatants, however, was the contents of their arsenal. While Tabuu had impressive, raw power based attacks, Giratina was the only one who could alter its own and Tabuu’s stats mid fight. He was also the only one with a move capable of harming the target many times over the duration of a match. Will O Wisp was a lot more powerful than it is credited for - doing an eighth of the opponent's health for each burn. It was quite simply detrimental to any foe in a long term engagement with Giratina! Boomstick: Moves such as Ominous Wind or Ancient Power were always going to be pivotal as Giratina could attack from afar and potentially become stronger for doing so. Tabuu on the other hand was limited to the same strength he had going into the match. Wiz: Right, and with the match progressing deeper, patterns began to emerge and Tabuu became slightly more predictable. Not to mention, Giratina has the ability Pressure. This ability forces the targets to exert twice as much energy in the middle of a battle. Meaning, once we reached a certain stage of the match, Tabuu was treading water and slowly sinking. Boomstick: He was not going to make it easy, however; Tabuu was capable of one shotting most of the Smash roster, as well as defeating Master Hand in moments, but the consistency of those attacks is not what it seems; Winged Tabuu and the Chain of Light one shot their targets, but in game play they were not as powerful. Wiz: Especially when you consider the Winged Tabuu form was damaged by two Spin Dash attacks from Sonic. Giratina could more than capably avoid the hard hitting attacks as well thanks to Shadow Force. And while Giratina has been defeated before by the likes of Arceus, and failed to defeat Dialga, there is no reason to assume he’d be so unlucky against Tabuu. Boomstick: The battle was a hard hitting affair, and could have gone either way for the most part, but Tabuu has simply too many things that went against him. His consistency was a let down as, at his peak, he probably could have won this battle: if that peak was a regular rate of performance. Wiz: Giratina has shown itself to be more than capable of squaring up with more powerful foes than Tabuu, and while it doesn’t always result in victory, it’s still more to go off than Tabuu’s one hit wonder style present in Smash Bros. Boomstick: Late on, the swings and shots became more wild. And then? Well, it was Brawl over for Tabuu. Wiz: The winner is Giratina! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Smash Bros vs Pokemon themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:P4L Season 2